


How Did We End Up Like This

by VerityXxX



Series: White Boots [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Zheyaisadork!, babyZhenya!, firstmeetings, kindababyYuzu!, mychildrenaretogether, whatcuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityXxX/pseuds/VerityXxX
Summary: A fic that chronicles Yuzu and Zhenya’s relationship from their first meeting until the present day.





	1. GPF 2013-Fukuoka

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back already though two days is a while for me not to post and it felt so weird not uploading something last night. This is the first chapter of my new project and I hope you guys like it. This wouldn’t be massive probably and I expect it to be about 10 or so chapters and will be updates once every two to three days depending on Wi-fi and inspiration. This chapter so fun to write as it stars baby Zhenya in her first junior year and Yuzu pre winning the Olympics and their first meeting though this is obviously imagainaryxx. Sima to avoid any confusion was Zhenya’s best bud during junior years but after a rough puberty and changing coaches she disappeared from major international competitions though she does do the odd GP. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and are interested to see more <3<3

**Grand Prix Final 2013–Fukuoka**

“Zhenya hurry up,” Sima said tugging on Zhenya’s hand and tossing her long blonde hair behind a shoulder.

Zhenya dragged her feet unwilling to follow the other girl and not feeling the same excitement. “It’s going to be really awkward,” she complained bringing their movements to a halt as she dug her feet in to the ground in an attempt to fight against Sima’s enthusiasm.

“I’m sure he gets it lots of times,” Sima said rolling her eyes at Zhenya who despite being a few moths older than Sima looked significantly more subdued. “Besides this could be our chance to get a photo with him before he wins the Olympics.”

Biting her lip uncertain Zhenya weighed up the possibilities in her head. Her mind was still spinning from her first grand prix final and she still couldn’t believe she had won a medal, “Are you sure it won’t be embarrassing.”

“Stop worrying,” Sima complained tugging Zhenya on the hand as though to prompt her into motion. “I got the silver and you got the bronze it’s not as though we are nobodies is it.”

“I guess,” Zhenya admitted and she let Sima pull her along to where she had supposedly seen him earlier that day. “I thought you preferred Patrick Chan and wanted him to win the Olympics,” Zhenya said after a few moments. Back in the rink at home Sima had always made fun of Zhenya for liking his skating and was rooting for Chan to win the Olympics though of course Russia had to win the team.

Sima shrugged her blue eyes glinting as she turned back to look at Zhenya and she couldn’t help but feel inadequate and as though she would always be in the other girls shadow, “I’m allowed to change my mind aren’t I and Hanyu is much better looking than Chan.”

Zhenya cast a disparaging glance at Sima’s back as the other girl hurried through the crowded corridors in search of the young talented grand prix final men senior champion.

…

Zhenya paused bringing the pair of them to a halt as she spotted him. The Japanese skater was standing only ten meters in front of them and talking to his coach laughing. “I don’t want to do this Sima,” She complained suddenly nervous.

“Stop being a worrywart,” Sima said frustrated. “Besides he’s already seen us so there’s no point hiding now—it’s too late.”

Zhenya glanced around surreptitiously for a hiding place before looking back to see that whilst Orser had moved on to talk to Fernandez Yuzu was facing the other direction to them. “You liar” she accused Sima but as she turned back to her friend she realised that the other girl was no longer there and instead had marched forwards towards Hanyu her blonde ponytail swishing with each step. “Sima,” Zhenya hissed and she found herself hurrying forwards almost tripping over her feet in a bid to stop the other girl and she finally caught the other girls arm colliding with her

Zhenya’s momentum was too much however and she had scarcely realised what was happening before she found herself on the floor in a knot of limbs with Sima who was frowning at her. Sima untangled herself from Zhenya and was about to stand up when Zhenya heard her murmur curse words in Russian. Zhenya looked up finally trying to work out the source of Sima’s reaction from where she was on the ground only to see the skater that they had come to see looming over them confused.

“Are you okay,” Hanyu said and Zhenya felt herself blush crimson with embarrassment that he had found her on the ground with Sima in such an awkward position—she was glad however that she was on the ground as she didn’t thing her legs would support her sufficiently.

Sima pushed herself to her feet disgruntled and folded her arms up, “We’re fine.” Zhenya held back a laugh though—she had been training with the girl since summer and could tell that Sima was not in a good mood even if Hanyu couldn’t.

Hanyu turned his gaze from Sima to Zhenya and she squirmed in her position on the floor, “And you?”

Zhenya wanted to squeal inside at the fact that he had registered her but instead she merely nodded and took the hand that he offered her doing her best to remain as calm as possible even conjuring up an image of their jump coach Dudakov in a bid to slow down her breathing. His hand was slightly calloused but not unpleasantly and Zhenya didn’t want to let go of it but as soon as she stood up Sima snatched her hand away from Yuzu’s so they could link arms.

“Were you girls competing,” Hanyu asked glancing from Zhenya to Sima as though he was trying to place their faces to their routines and Zhenya couldn’t help but smile inside at the idea that he might have seen her skating. She’d watched his programs over and over again over the last year and a half since she’d spotted Moris watching them and Zhenya had never looked back.

Sima nodded brusquely, “We were we won the silver and bronze medals in ladies junior skating.” Zhenya flushed at these words unable to form a sentence and she felt more embarrassed about her result then she should be as a bronze was more than respectable but she wished that she’d at least gotten the silver—maybe then she’d be able to meet Hanyu’s prying eyes like Sima seemed to be able to.

“That’s really good—it’ll be interesting to see you on the senior scene,” Hanyu said before turning around as he heard someone call his name and Zhenya couldn’t help but worry that he was going to leave—she wouldn’t meet him again until next year.

He had taken a few steps away before Sima shook her head as though she was coming to her senses and called out, “I’m sorry if it is too much bother but would we be able to get a photo with you—that’s why we came here in the first place.”

“You want a photo with me,” Hanyu asked confused and if Zhenya wasn’t mistaken he was blushing a little and she couldn’t help but feel slightly happy that the tables had turned even slightly.

“Well Z thinks that you are going to win the Olympics so we thought we should get in our photo request before everyone else does,” Sima answered in her typical forthright manner and all Zhenya was able to do is nod her head when Hanyu looked at her questioningly.

He grinned and Zhenya can’t help but smile in response and if she thought he was charismatic when she watched him on her phone she was seriously mistaken, “In that case sure.”

Sima passes her phone off to someone passing nearby and Zhenya and Sima step in on either side of Yuzu—they are perfectly matched with Sima as loud and blonde as Zhenya is thoughtful and dark. They stood there for a few moments as the picture is sent but Zhenya could feel her blood pulsing around her body and the forearm that casually touched with his was completely covered with Goosebumps.

“Thank you,” Sima said and after having taken her phone back she read the first message before darting off.

Zhenya turned to follow her but before she could get to far she heard Hanyu say from behind her, “You’re Evgenia right.”

“Yes,” Zhenya said and it’s the first thing she had said to him throughout this entire interaction. Feeling suddenly bold however Zhenya lifted her chin up so she could meet Hanyu straight in the eye and added, “You can call me Zhenya though—everyone does.”

Yuzuru –no Hanyu Zhenya corrects in her mind as he hasn’t given her permission to refer to him by his first name—chuckled, “I watched your performance in the free skate you were very good.”

Zhenya could feel her cheeks go crimson and she dragged her fingernails down the back of her hand trying to keep herself from screaming or acting improperly, “Thank you—I only won the bronze though.”

“In that case come back here next year and win the gold—we can perform in the gala together in that case,” Yuzu said finally and Zhenya couldn’t believe that he actually thought that she could win the gold medal and she knew that she would train all the harder in the next year to prove him right.

Zhenya laughed slightly before saying, “That implies you are going to win gold next year.”

“Well now that I’ve made a promise to you I will,” Hanyu said in that easy way of his and Zhenya couldn’t help but let out a small squeak, which he chuckled at.

Zhenya stepped away and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Sima was waiting for Zhenya, which probably meant that Eteri needed them for something. “I’m sorry but I need to go,” Zhenya apologised making her excuses and she takes a few steps away before realising that she never said what she had intended to. Turning back she could see that he hadn’t moved and was instead focused on his phone and Zhenya said impulsively, “I forgot to say this before but I’m rooting for you to win the men’s event in the Olympics

He glanced up from his phone and laughed and was about to say something when Zhenya spun on one foot and ran to meet Sima her cheeks flushed and her hair somehow dishevelled.

Sima linked arms with Zhenya once she had arrived and lifting a very judgemental eyebrow asked, “What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Zhenya said defensive though she was 95% certain that her body temperature was rising and her ears were probably red as well. “He just said that he liked my performance.”

Sima tutted, “So I guess your crush on him is going to be worse than ever now.”

Zhenya looked down unsure of what to say. She glanced up at Sima trying to deny the statement but she found herself reliving their conversation and every movement that he had made as he had a grace that Zhenya couldn’t put in words even on land. “Maybe,” Zhenya found herself admitting to Sima as she considered where she was going to put the printed out copy of the picture of the three of them in her bedroom.


	2. Winter Olympics 2014–Sochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter of this fic and it revolves around the Sochi Olympics as I thought that it wasn't a great stretch of the imagination considering that Lipnitskaya who was coached by Eteri was there to presume that Zhenya would have been brought along. This chapter is kinda late and I've been struggling a little with writers block and personal things so I'm not 100% sure when my next update for this or any other story will be though they will be in the next few days as I think I'm almost done with quite a lot of them. Anyways I hope you all enjoy as I'm not completely happy with this chapter and that you all don't hate me because it is so late but anyways here is lots of cute baby Yuzu and Zhenya content which I hope isn't too horrific.

**Winter Olympics 2014–Sochi**

Zhenya couldn’t take her eyes of Hanyu throughout the Olympics. Eteri had brought her and Sima along to Sochi but due to the fact that her priority had to be Julia considering that she was competing the two girls had complete free run of the backstage. Despite this Zhenya hadn’t actually approaching him again despite Sima suggesting that they accidentally run into him or stage a diversion that would give them an excuse to talk with Hanyu. 

Instead of taking Sima’s more proactive advice Zhenya tended just to position herself wherever she expected Hanyu and to follow him around whenever she could and it wouldn’t be too obvious. She was almost certain that he had spotted her hanging around once or twice but he wouldn’t recognise her and that gave her a degree of anonymity that Zhenya couldn’t help but relish. 

She’d been glued to her seat right at the front during his free skate and had clutched Sima’s hand tightly with her knuckles white as she counted down each jump and spin in his program. When he had finally finished hitting his last pose Zhenya had released a heavy exhale in relief and Sima had laughed at her as she ripped her hand short to applaud rapturously pushing herself to her feet dragging Sima up behind her. 

…

“How are you Zhenya,” Adelina asked stepping off of the ice breathless as she shoved the guards onto her skates. She had been rehearsing with all of the other medallists for the gala performance and whilst Zhenya had officially been sent by Eteri to keep an eye on Julia she had been more than a little distracted.

Zhenya glanced to the side jumping slightly in surprise as she took in Adelina, “I’m good—everyone’s performances here are so amazing. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to compete against these people on the senior circuit.”

“Don’t worry,” Adelina said brushing her hair back out of her face with a careless hand. “Besides when you get onto the senior circuit you will realise that we are all just human.” Zhenya glanced back to the ice where she could hear Hanyu laughing and spring into a triple axel from no preparation and Adelina laughed following Zhenya’s line of vision, “Except him possibly but the rest of us are just normal.”

“How have you been though,” Zhenya asked. Despite her youth she couldn’t but be aware of the controversy that had surrounded Adelina’s wins and despite the fact that she liked the older girl and looked up to her Zhenya wanted to be able to beat everyone that she competed against without that backslash and if she made it to Pyeongchang she would want to win without any controversy or question. 

Adelina glanced away towards the ice where Yuna and Carolina were still practising, “I’ve been better but it’ll blow over—I had no control in the situation and all I did was my best. Anyways you don’t need to deal wih my problems.” Adelina glanced back at Zhenya before grinning broadly, “Yuzuru’s your favourite skater right.”  
“Yes,” Zhenya admitted uncertain about where the older girl was going with this line of questioning. 

“Yuzu have you got a moment,” Adelina called out onto the ice and Zhenya felt her stomach wind in knots in reaction to Hanyu turning around on the ice and taking a few fluid movements to get him close to them. 

Hanyu glanced at Adelina dubiously, “What is it?”

“There’s a younger skater here who’s a big fan of yours,” Adelina explained gesturing to Zhenya who squirmed self-conscious and whilst she was happy that she could see him again up close part of her wished that Adelina hadn’t got him over here to talk to her.

“You are the girl from the grand-prix final,” Hanyu said frowning at her slightly as he tried to place her face and Zhenya couldn’t help but be glad that he remembered her. “It was you and the blonde.” Her face fell slightly at this realising that whilst she had remembered their encounter and every moment Hanyu just remembered her and Sima as the annoying little girls. 

Zhenya grimaced in response as Adelina fixed a questioning look on her before admitting, ”That’s me.” 

“You two aren’t related are you,” Hanyu asked addressing the pair of them as he glanced from Zhenya to Adelina slightly confused.

Adelina laughed, “Not at all. We don’t even train together—I train at CSKA whilst Zhenya trains with Julia’s coach though you are not the first person to suggest that. Anyways I need to go now if that’s okay with the pair of you.”

“Sure,” Hanyu said and Zhenya watched Adelina walk away slightly unsure as she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do know considering that she was under orders to wait for Eteri. He paused looking at her slightly uncertainly as though he was unsure of what to say to her, “Have you enjoyed watching the Olympics.”

“Everything has been amazing,” Zhenya admitted earnestly. “I knew that you were going to win.”

“I remember,” Hanyu said smiling and Zhenya felt something skip inside her seeing his bright smile that was like sunshine reflecting off of the ice in Moscow during the winter. “You believed that I was going to win even though I didn’t think I would.”

Zhenya shrugged trying to work out what to say in response that would be suitably funny or witty, “Well it’s not hard to think that if one has watched your skating.”

“So I’m your favourite skater then?” Hanyu asked his tone teasing quoting back what Adelina had said to him folding his arms and Zhenya felt that if it was possible she would be going all the more crimson. 

Zhenya giggled before biting her lip as she thought, “Eteri would have my head if I were to say anyone other than Plushenko or Julia but otherwise perhaps.”

“Well at least you have good taste,” Hanyu said grinning at her and Zhenya was glad that she had said the right thing. “Is Julia okay?”

“I’m not really supposed to talk about it,” Zhenya said glancing down away from him remembering the lecture that Eteri had given her and Sima about what they were supposed to say if anyone asked about it. “But that’s why I am here—Eteri wanted me to keep an eye on her as she’s ‘fragile’. Me and Sima swap whoever has to keep an eye on her.”

Hanyu frowned, “That’s a lot to put on two kids shoulders on behalf of your coach”

“I’m not a kid,” Zhenya complained lifting her head up high annoyed at his attitude. “And that’s just Eteri she expects a lot out of all of us”

“How old are you,” Hanyu questioned. “If this was your first junior year you can’t be anymore than thirteen.”

“I’d have you know that I’m fourteen and have been since November,” Zhenya said a tad insolently but she couldn’t help but be annoyed at his attitude because she wasn’t a little kid. He might be older than her but that didn’t mean that he got to look down at her. 

Hanyu rolled his eyes at her, ”Of course those extra few months makes a massive difference. There’s no problem in being a kid you must know that.”

“I don’t have time to make mistakes. I’ll be a senior in just over a year and I’m not even going to Junior Worlds this year so I can’t be a kid—I need to be an adult and an athlete because if I can’t put myself in a position in which I’m in the top three in Russia I won’t be able to compete internationally,” Zhenya explained unimpressed by Hanyu’s comment. “It’s not like you can talk you went senior when you were only 15—you weren’t exactly clinging to your childhood.”

“Fair,” Hanyu agreed after a few moments. “But even if you have a point that doesn’t mean that you need to grow up fast or that it is the right thing.”

“I know” Zhenya agreed her tone non-committal but inside she was celebrating that he at least hadn’t dismissed her out of hand. “I think they need you on this ice,” she said after a few moments as she could see the other skaters looking towards them. 

Hanyu nodded at skated a few steps away from her backwards, “I’ll see you at the Grand Prix final okay.”

“Sure,” Zhenya called back cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice and she couldn’t help but laugh when Hanyu in a reaction glanced back to look at her before flinging himself into a triple axel and bowing slightly towards where she was standing before returning to the other skaters on the ice. 

As she watched them she found herself determined to be one of those skaters on the ice who were laughing and joking on the ice that all deserved to be there based off of their own merit. But before she could look towards the next Olympics she was going to win the junior grand prix final next year.


	3. GPF 2014-Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this fic which is adorable in my very humble opinion and Yuzu and Zhenya build up their relationship a bit more. I hope you guys all like it because this is so much fun for me to write though I've had to watch so many videos as 'research' as I didn't follow figure skating back then. Anyways on a more general note, I am going to aim to get content up every two days whether it is more of this, one-shots or part of another mini fic that I am currently planning at the moment so I hope you will all enjoy that. There is a little bit of Japanese in this chapter with google translate assures me translates to 'little one' but if I have any japanese readers please correct me because I know no japanese. Thanks as always and I hope that you all enjoy <3<3

**GPF 2014-Barcelona**

Zhenya toyed with her fingers nervously tugging on her training clothes nervously as she glanced around the ice rink slightly uncertain. She’d won the grand prix final but she had no idea what she was supposed to do now as everyone in their training group had expected that Sima would beat her. Zhenya, however, had managed to pull out the victory but that meant that now she would be in the gala and other than Liza and Lena Zhenya didn’t really know anyone who was here. 

Starting slighty Zhenya watched as Shoma the junior mens single champion charged past her onto the ice closely followed by Hanyu. She kind of knew him if that counted for anything but that still just put her at a measly three. 

“What are you doing,” Liza asked skating up towards Zhenya. 

Zhenya shook her head quickly, “Nothing. I’m just kinda nervous. I don’t know any of these skaters and I probably won’t be able to talk to them properly.”

“Your English is as good as mine and surely you can at least talk to Shoma he’s can only be a year or so older than you. Where’s Eteri?” Liza asked grilling the younger girl and Zhenya felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

Zhenya brushed her wispy strands of hair out of her face as they had slipped out of the braids that she tied her hair in typically, “She’s with Sima but she should be here in a few minutes at least that is what she told me.”

“Well that’s no excuse not to communicate with the other skaters. You’ll be on the senior circuit with most of these skates next year so you might want to get to know them,” Liza scolded. “I’ll see you later and promise me that you will talk to some people.” 

The older girl skated off to talk to Lena who Zhenya was almost 100% sure didn’t like her or Sima based off of her attitude at Junior World Championships and Zhenya didn’t really want to follow her over there. 

“Shoma,” Zhenya called out skating over to the young Japanese skater who was similarly alone. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your skate it was amazing and on setting a world record.”

The young Japanese glanced up at her through his dark bangs looking slightly nervous, “Thanks I was really nervous but I managed to pull it out of the bag thankfully and land my quads. Your program was also really nice I was there to support Wakaba and Yukai but your programs really stood out.”

“I’m glad you liked them because I try really hard to make sure that they are as good as possible and that I can connect with them as much as possible,” Zhenya said grinning slightly. “Wakaba’s such a sweetie and I’m so glad that she was able to medal.” The younger Japanese girl was a sweetie and Zhenya enjoyed chatting with her as much as possible since they had exchanged numbers during their shared junior grand prix stage so much so that Sima had even been slightly jealous when she realised who Zhenya had been texting so obsessively. 

“Do you know her well,” Shoma asked sounding surprised but he was smiling and Zhenya found herself relaxing as this communication thing was easier then she had thought it would be. 

“As well as I can considering we live on different continents,” Zhenya said with a wry grin. “We’re both fans of anime so we always have a lot to talk about.”

Shoma flushed slightly and was about to speak before he shut his mouth and glanced at something beyond Zhenya’s shoulder like he was nervous and when Zhenya turned around she spotted Yuzu who was standing a few inches away from her meaning that when she turned she turned straight into his chest. “Who are you flirting with Shoma,” he teased and Zhenya felt her cheeks blush crimson to match Shoma’s.

“No one,” Shoma grumbled looking down and Zhenya glanced up to stare Hanyu down as though to say by the strength of her gaze what had actually happened. She couldn’t help but be annoyed and embarrassed by his reaction considering that if anything she had a slight crush on Yuzu and she didn’t want him to think that she was with Shoma in anyways even though it wasn’t as though he would ever look at her in any other way than a kid.

Hanyu frowned at her slightly, “Do I know you because I have a feeling that I’ve seen you around the place. Where you here last year.”

Zhenya bit her lip now trying to swallow the anger that had filled her down and her embarrassment turned to frustration as she thought he’d remember. The rational part of Zhenya knew that he must meet many people each day who are probably far more interesting than the little girl who he had seen last year. The emotional part of her, however, felt annoyed because she had won the junior grand prix final just as she had promised but he didn’t even remember making that promise to her despite the fact that it had been the Zhenya’s main motivator during the off season and the reason that Zhenya thought that she had been able to win. “I’m Evgenia Medvedeva—I won the ladies single junior event.”

“Congrats that’s an amazing achievement,” Hanyu said warmly. “It’s nice to meet you Evgenia—I’m Yuzuru.”

“I know,” Zhenya said dryly as of course, she knew what his name was considering that he was her favourite skater and she had met him twice the year before and Zhenya remembered every moment of the conversation. Zhenya turned back to look for Shoma but the boy had disappeared and she didn’t have an exit despite the fact that whilst Zhenya still idolised him Zhenya didn’t really want to look at him right now and at least internally she was planning to get rid of the picture of him with her and Sima that she had stashed in her skate bag where she could guarantee that Eteri wouldn’t see it. 

“Zhenya you cool there,” Liza called from where she stood with Lena and Zhenya could see the concern from here. 

Turning back to see the concern in Liza’s eyes Zhenya moved to take a few steps towards where she was but before she could get too far Zhenya felt a rough hand grab her own arm that and Zhenya couldn’t help but remember the sensation from when that same hand had pulled her up. “Wait are you little Zhenya from last years Junior Grand Prix Final and Sochi?” he asked curiously but sounding slightly uncertain about what he ought to do. 

“I’m not little but yes that’s me,” Zhenya said her tone pointed and she arched an eyebrow unimpressed but she could feel her heart racing at the feeling of her hand on her skin faster and faster out of control. 

“You won the Junior Grand Prix Final,” He said confused and Zhenya found herself sighing considering that she had already told him that in their conversation. 

Zhenya paused for a few moments trying to work out what to say, “I did promise you that I would win the junior grand prix last year so you shouldn’t be surprised.”

Yuzuru laughed and Zhenya couldn’t help but be glad about the fact that she could refer to him by that even if it was only in her head, “I guess I shouldn’t underestimate you in that case.”

“No and when I make promises I always keep them regardless of what it takes,” Zhenya said solemnly not looking away from Yuzuru despite the fact that she self-conscious and he stared back at her with equal intensity and Zhenya felt something inside flip. Even in her most deluded of imaginations, Zhenya had never imagined their encounter going like this and she was far more confident then Zhenya had ever expected she would be. Normally in her dreams, she was far more subservient and amusing but the with the way that Yuzuru was looking at her as though she was a proper person and not just a child. As a result, Zhenya couldn’t help but feel encouraged to act up at least this way she might be able to leave an impression on him. 

Yuzu raised an eyebrow at Zhenya as though to question her, “That’s an awfully hard thing to say. You’ll learn that you can’t keep promises to everyone if you want to be able to keep your promises to yourself.”

“Have you learnt that?” Zhenya asked after a few moments. Her head couldn’t help but spin in response to Yuzu’s statement and there was something in his voice that Zhenya hadn’t heard anywhere except Yulia when she’d sat in the changing room crying after not being able to land her jumps and the rink was surrounded by paparazzi. 

Yuzuru looked down slightly ruefully as though he regretted his statement, “Yes.” His words were simple and harsh and Zhenya couldn’t help but want him to know what was on his mind because she liked this side to Yuzu that she hadn’t seen before. He was always charismatic on her phone when she watched him and when he was on the ice he was powerful but now he was vulnerable and Zhenya couldn’t help but be flattered that he was doing that with a little girl. 

“What happened,” Zhenya pressed curious with the wisps of her concealing her face and she felt her courage abandon her. 

Yuzuru smiled at her thoughtfully looking up at her and the fan girl in Zhenya couldn’t help but make her find it incredibly endearing, “I grew up. You can’t make commitments to everyone and still do the right thing. I can promise you that you won’t have enough time and you’ll just let yourself down because no one else is going to hold you to those standards except yourself.”

Zhenya didn’t say anything she couldn’t playing over his words in her head before she felt a smile cross her face once she realised what exactly Yuzuru had said, “I thought I shouldn’t promise anything.”

“Well I am considerably older and wiser so I can exercise judgement when it comes to making promises and don’t enter into bad ones,” Yuzuru said grinning and Zhenya couldn’t help but let an all-consuming smile cross her face in response.

“You hypocrite,” Zhenya scolded though she was laughing at the same time and Yuzuru’s sombre attitude had disappeared. “Haven’t we spoken about age and its irrelevance?”

Yuzuru laughed joining her, “I’ll see you next year then again here okay.”

“I’ll be competing in my first year as a senior then,” Zhenya said as confident as she could though Zhenya couldn’t help but feel terrified at the idea of competing on the senior circuit—she wasn’t even the best on the junior level and all of the older skaters terrified her as Zhenya wasn’t sure if she could face them off. 

“You all are growing up so fast,” Yuzuru said brushing his hair out of his face looking slightly flabbergasted and Zhenya laughed. “You and Shoma going senior now. You are both making me feel so old I used to be the young one on the scene.”

Zhenya had just opened her mouth to make a hopefully witty retort when she heard Eteri call her name from the side of the rink and she glanced to the side nervously, “I need to go Eteri wants me.”

Yuzuru nodded at her slowly appraising her, “I’ll see you around then chīsame no yatsu.”

“What does that mean?” Zhenya asked confused unwilling to go and leave Yuzuru as she wasn’t sure if she would have another opportunity like this but Eteri wanted her and when Eteri wanted her she had better be there as soon as possible.  
Yuzuru grinned at her and skated a few steps backwards away from Zhenya, “You had better learn Japanese if you want to understand.” He paused to focus on Zhenya laughing, “I thought you had to get to your coach.”

Zhenya rolled her eyes at Yuzuru before turning and skating towards Eteri who was leaning on the boards with her eyes fixed on the spot where Zhenya and Yuzuru had been talking.


	4. GPF 2015—Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next update and it’s not unduly late. I typed this all on my phone so there may be errors as it’s a lot harder to pick them up on my phone so please be nice and I’ll do my best to fix it. Anyways I hope you enjoy and this is 100% happy cute interactions between my beans with no sadness (that’s coming in the next update to this story).

**Grand Prix Final 2015–Barcelona**

“Evgenia and Yuzuru can you please come here for a photo,” A voice said from the side of the rink and Zhenya could see one of the official photographers standing beside the rink as the gala started to finish up with all of the skaters having performed their exhibitions.  
   
Zhenya glanced nervously at Yuzu who emerged out of the crowd looking completely in control unlike Zhenya who was still overwhelmed by this very situation. He met her eyes and grinned at her and Zhenya felt something in her stomach flip as she tried to maintain her focus. As a senior she’d have more competitions with him and she’d be an equal not a junior looking up to him so she’d have to act like an adult.  
   
Zhenya smiled back nervously and skated over towards where she was supposed to stand for Yuzu to meet her there only a few seconds later. “Get a little closer,” the photographer said and Yuzu looked at her as though asking for permission before resting a hand around her waist pulling her flush to his side. Part of Zhenya wanted to scream as it seemed s unrealistic but it wasn’t the most unexpected thing to happen at this comment so she instead copied Yuzu by winding and arm around Yuzu’s narrow waist.  “That’s a perfect shot and congratulations on your victories,” the photographer dropped his camera his photo taken.

Breathing in harsh Zhenya looked down uncertain of what she was to do now. She hadn’t known what to do all competition since she had won—she knew what she was doing on the ice but she didn’t know what she was supposed to be doing once the competition actually ended. This was the biggest thing she’d ever won and Zhenya couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by all of the pressure that was suddenly one her even just from the photographers innocent congratulations. Lena had gone in as the favourite to win even beating Zhenya a few weeks back at Rostelcom but she had made a few slips and Zhenya had gone completely clean and with a personal best score for herself been able to squeak out a victory.  
   
“You good there,” Yuzu said and Zhenya realised only now that she was still holding onto his waist despite the fact that the photographer was gone and they were no longer posing.  
   
Cheeks blushing crimson, Zhenya let go of Yuzu and skittered away almost tripping over the ice in her rush and she could hear Yuzu chuckle slightly behind her.”It’s not that funny,” she retorted turning back towards Yuzu. “And I’m just a little overwhelmed I never expected this.”  
   
“You are doing great,” Yuzu reassured taking a step towards her so that they could speak properly. “ And what happened to the confident girl from last year who promised me she would win.”  
   
He was right she had had that easy confidence not even that long ago and she should still have it. She’d reached podium at every competition in her international career spanning three years now and was competing with one of the most technically demanding programs out of the current senior ladies. “You actually remembered me this time,” Zhenya said picking up on the fact that he hadn’t immediately recognised her the last two times that they had met.  
   
“What can I say except that you made an impression,” Yuzu jested before eying up Zhenya slowly and her skin crawled as Yuzu’s eyes crept up from her feet clad in white taped up skates to her hair that was braided out of her face. “Though you are not so little anymore.”  
   
Zhenya couldn’t hold back a laugh at that and before she realised it she felt the stress leave her slowly with Yuzu easily able to diffuse the tension that she felt, “Congratulations on your victory.”  
   
“Thanks,” Yuzu said grinning easily. “I kind of had to win though—I didn’t want to break my streak of wins.”  
   
“Especially your streak of not winning your first grand prix event,” Zhenya said grinning mischievously lifted up by the ease of their conversation and he was able to make her feel as though she had known him for years though at this point she had having met him two years ago even if those meeting hadn’t lasted that long.  
   
Yuzu laughed then and Zhenya felt a rush of pride at the idea that she had been able to say something suitably funny and witty,  “That’s a sensitive subject Zhenya I’d have you know we don’t tease Yuzu about it.” When he had first started speaking Zhenya had been nervous that she had pushed it too far but as he’d continued Zhenya had relaxed.  
   
“Talking about yourself in the third person now,” Zhenya pursed her lips as she looked at Yuzu sceptically.  
   
He pouted and Zhenya felt her heart almost stop as she watched him waiting for a response, “I liked you a lot more when you were a junior and would fan girl over me instead of insulting me.”  
   
   
Concealing her reaction to him calling her out on her fangirling and his presumption that Zhenya had grown out of it Zhenya found herself rolling her eyes at the other skater, “Well you were my favourite skater as a junior.”  
   
“Were,” Yuzu pressed fixing his gaze on her and she felt herself shifting slightly self-conscious under his gaze even though she had drawn his attention to it deliberately.   
   
Zhenya smirked, “I was like thirteen back then you know that.”  She’d been such a kid back then thinking she was so much better than she was but now she was just aware of exactly she didn’t know in comparison to the older skaters that were still on the circuit even if she was somehow beating them.  
   
“Whatever you say little Z,” Yuzu said raising his eyebrows and when he paused Zheya finally became aware of the crowd who were calling out Yuzu’s name and if she wasn’t mistaken her own almost as loud. “Do you want to give them a show?”  
   
Zhenya squinted at Yuzu in confusion trying to read his features better to work out what he meant.  
   
Yuzu laughed running his hand through his hair carelessly and Zhenya tried to stop her eyes from following his every movement so clearly, “Jump little Z and if I win I’m your favourite skater again.”  
   
Zhenya laughed at his comment and the fact that he thought he wasn’t her favourite skater even though there was no one else who even compared to him. She took a few steps building up speed away from Yuzu before turning on her skate and jumping to execute a triple triple triple competition landing the last one slightly unstable but with a running edge. Circling back to Yuzu she paused to gain her breath back before saying, “And what if I win.”  
   
“You’ll find out,” Yuzu said staringat her mysteriously and with a few effortless steps he landed his triple axel with his customary flare and Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh at how he played to the audience who were screaming all the louder with every movement that he made across the ice.  Hell if Zhenya wasn’t right in front of Yuzu she’d probably be doing the same thing but Zhenya was at least supposed to pretend that she was cool when she was around him.  “Your turn.”  
   
Zhenya grinned and glancing at Yuzu for one last second to appraise his reaction she jumped her double axel atraching onto it as many double toes as she could before finishing off with 2 double loops. By the time she was finished she’d almost completely made her way round in a wide curve she that she was on Yuzu’s side and despite the screams from the crowd all she could see was how he smiled at her.  
   
Yuzu went forwards to jump a quad toe triple toe combination but he lost his balance on the triple toe and he fell sliding across the tround on his butt and Zhenya couldn’t help but grin at his befuddled expression from where he sat on the ground.  
   
Moving forwards Zhenya proffered a hand to Yuzu to help him up and he took it easily. “So what do I win,” she asked referencing to his earlier statement.  
 

“My undying love and affection,” Yuzu jested and Zhenya fixed him with a glare unimpressed by his statement and he eyed her carefully before saying in a tone so low that she could scarcely hear what he was saying, “Little Z.”

“Don’t call me that,” Zhenya folds her arms in an attempt to look menacing but in her exhibition clothes she couldn’t even take herself seriously and the pair dissolved into giggles. 

“Come here,” Yuzu said once they had recovered and Zhenya skated over and Yuzu slung an arm over her shoulders in a one sided hug before pressing a kiss into her hair. 

Despite her wish to say in that position Zhenya pushed herself off spinning herself round so that she was facing Yuzu and she looked up into his face to see a mirthful smile, “What was that for?”

“Your prize,” Yuzu said and there was something in his eye that Zhenya under the lights and with the dull noises from the audience in her ears like a rising wave couldn’t read. 

Zhenya frowned at him quirking one of her eyebrows up, “If you are trying to convince me that you should be my favourite skater it’s not going to work.” She was lying of course after that Yuzu was her favourite more than ever—she could still feel the weight of his arm across her shoulders and the heat of that kiss on her head. 

“You are utterly ridiculous and unfair,” Yuzu said pouting at her flinging his hands from side to side and Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. “You are a cruel mistress Medvedeva.”

“I’d have you know I’ll wear that as a badge of honour,” Zhenya said grinning as she looked up at Yuzu as boldly as she dared. “I’ll be as cold and unforgiving as the ice.”

“You are too sweet for that Zhenya,” Yuzu responded idly as they began to make there way over to where all of the other skaters where congregated. “And it just sounds like a bad back story for an anime villain.”

Zhenya’s head perked up as she realised what he as just said and she could feel her blood pulsing suddenly almost painfully throughout her body, “You watch anime—I know no one else who watches it back in Russia.”

“Yeah,” Yuzu said letting a smile cross his face but unlike their playful banter it was softer and more genuine. “Tokyo Ghoul is my favourite to watch when I have hard training sessions or just want to relax and calm down.”

She couldn’t believe that he was actually confiding in her in this way about his daily routine and what he liked to relax as though they were almost friends if that’s what they even were now. “I like sailor moon the most but none of my friends like it at all so I have to watch it by myself normally. My mother thinks cartoons are silly.”

“In Canada no one watches it either,” Yuzu confided with a wry smile and Zhenya couldn’t understand how she had so much on common with Yuzu her idol as a child though now she actually knew him she could feel that idolisation turning to admiration and respect had never imagined him watching anime or with every quirky personality trait that she had discovered with every meeting though she could count them on one hand. 

Zhenya grinned and was about to press him further when she realised a slight flaw that she had missed earlier, “How did you remember my surname and get the pronunciation right.” She didn’t remember telling him her surname and even if he had read it somewhere he had gotten the intonation right despite his Japanese accent which didn’t make sense. 

“I did my research,” Yuzu said his face dead pan and she tried to imagine Yuzu sat behind a computer learning how to say her surname even though she knew it was wholly unrealistic. She scrunched up her face before waffling her eyebrows dubiously and before long she could see his lower lip starting to quiver before he burst into laughter. “One of your little friends is calling for you.”

Zhenya glanced back to see Polya looking a tad forlorn watching Zhenya and Yuzu interact and she couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for forgetting about the younger girl. “I need to go.”

“Of course I shouldn’t hog all of your attention,” Yuzu said smiling warmly at her and Zhenya nodded in agreement and was about to take a few steps away when Yuzu grabbed her forearm, “If you ever want to talk,” he paused heavily thinking and Zhenya could feel her skin heating up where he touched her. “About anime of course just text me.”

“Sure,” Zhenya agreed though she could feel her stomach flipping inside of herself out of control in reaction to him inviting her to message him even though she knew that she wouldn’t even if she had his number. “I’ll see you around then.”

Without taking another glance back Zhenya skates forwards towards Polya and she slung an arm around the younger girls narrow shoulders in the same way Yuzu had to her earlier, “ You good.”

“Yes,” The younger girl agreed shrinking into Zhenya’s and she couldn’t help but feel like an older sibling to the 14 year old. “It’s just so busy and there’s so many people and I can’t believe I’m around so many of my idols who are all actually talking to me.”

Zhenya laughed dryly thinking of Yuzu and every tiny interaction they had had over the last few years in their limited meetings, “Tell me about it Polya. It’s my third season skating internationally and I still don’t understand some of the skaters I meet.


	5. World 2016-Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update aand I know I promised an update yesterday but I struggled so much with the last five hundred or so words that this ended up getting delayed for so long whilst I worked out what I wanted to write. Planning on updating invidia tomorrow barring any unexpected problems and then back to this the day after if all goes to plan. I hope you all enjoy this becasue we have more cuteness and bonding between these two cuties and thanks to everyone who has reviewed because I appreciate it more than I can say. Finally to clarify about the sequel to MYRJ I have started it but as am going to be relatively MIA for the majority of August I wasn't going to start posting it though if you guys all want it I can update the first chapter which also serves as a prologue of sorts before I leave. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and whilst there's the teensiest bit of angst the rest of it is all utterly sachrene.

**Worlds 2016–Boston**

“Zhenya what’s wrong,” a voice said and Zhenya glanced up her eyes somewhat blurry to see a tall figure starting in front of her though his face was distorted. 

Blinking hard until his face came into focus Zhenya averted her eyes when she realised that it was Yuzu who was standing in front of her and she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, “Nothing. I’m fine.” Her voice was weak and she knew that he’d have to be an idiot to buy her excuse but hopefully he’d just leave her alone—they both had their free programs tomorrow and Yuzu should at least get some sleep even if Zhenya would probably be up all night. 

He snorted at this before perching himself down on the step beside Zhenya, “You know you are going to have to be a lot better at lying to fool me.” He was warm though and Zhenya couldn’t help but feel so cold she’d been sitting here for so long.

“What are you even doing here,” Zhenya asked confused referencing to the fact that the particular stairs they were on were a set of back stairs in one of the assigned hotels for the athletes to stay at. She’d only come here because they were out of the way and she couldn’t face going back to the room that she shared with Anna after until she had calmed herself down because Zhenya was acting irrationally. 

Yuzu sighed but she could see a lip quirk up, “Well apparently helping you feel better.” He paused his eyes scanning her face slowly, “But you need to explain what’s going on—we all have problems but you won’t be able to skate well tomorrow if you don’t talk about them.” Zhenya looked down unwilling to say a word. What was she even supposed to say in response to this the pair of them scarcely knew each other. “I can get your coach if you want. If I’m down after a competition Brian always knows the right thing to say.”

“No don’t,” Zhenya said glancing up at Yuzu and she hated the desperation in her voice but she couldn’t deal with Eteri at the moment. When the scores had come in she had been angry with Zhenya as she had been supposed to at least beat Anna especially considering the rivalry between their two coaches who both worked at Sambo. “Please don’t get her she’ll just tell me off.”

His expression softened as he looked at her arms curled and wrapped around her knees holding herself as tightly together as she could and Zhenya couldn’t help but wonder what he was seeing when he looked at her and how messy her hair was and whether her mascara had been smeared and dislodged by her tears. “Come on please just tell me what’s going on. I’m worried about you know Zhenya.”

“It’s nothing—I’m just massively overreacting,” Zhenya said dismissively. It was stupid there was no reason for Zhenya to be crying just because a competition hadn’t gone her way but she couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. 

Yuzu shuffled towards her until Zhenya could feel his shoulder brushing against her filling her with warmth that she didn’t know that she needed, “Come on Zhenya I don’t care if it is nothing—I just want to help you feel better because you clearly aren’t happy at the moment and I don’t like that. “

“I’m just stressed out, way too emotional and terrified about whatever is going to happen tomorrow.” Zhenya said simply looking down away from Yuzu unwilling to meet his eyes as stubbornly as she could manage conscious of how silly it all sounded. She was an adult and a competitor she didn’t have time to be a silly emotional teenager—not anymore at least.”

“That’s fine then,” Yuzu said his words soft as though he was talking to a frightened animal that was about to run and Zhenya realised she was that animal. “You can be emotional if you need to and I’ll listen. You’ve been impenetrable until now and as hard as nails. You are sixteen you are allowed to have rough days or even just not have every action perfectly planned out and formulated.”

 

“Why do you care,” Zhenya said not able to connect the dots within her head about everything that was going on and she felt as though she was trying to run on the ice but she didn’t have ice skates on and every move she made just sent her sliding backwards. “You are the Olympic Champion and I’m just a nobody.”

“That’s rubbish Zhenya,” Yuzu said smiling at her as though he was trying to cheer her up. “You are immensely talented—the winner of junior grand prix final, junior worlds, the grand prix final, euros and you are my friend.”

Zhenya felt herself blushing crimson as he listed her accomplishments over the years before finishing with the last, which he clearly viewed to be her greatest accomplishment, “And it will all be for naught if I’m not able to win.”

“What do you mean,” Yuzu asked confused.

Zhenya rolled her eyes looking at Yuzu unimpressed though she’d managed to maintain her composure, ‘Where are both Adelina and Yulia both champions in the Olympics only two years ago or Liza who won the everything last year. Neither of them are on the team anymore because they stopped delivering when it mattered. If I don’t deliver now I might never get another chance there are always new juniors coming up and people who want to see me fall so they can take my place”

“So,” Yuzu said simply. “Don’t look two years down the line for competitors that aren’t competing and for problems you haven’t encountered yet. Regardless of what will happen you are here at this competition and you will do your best and that’s all that will matter.”

Zhenya laughed at that, “You make it sound so easy. Like you never have a wave of doubt.” What he was saying made sense and Zhenya herself knew that she was overly emotional—it had been a long season and she just felt that by this point all she needed was to sleep.

“It’s never easy,” Yuzu said looking at her frankly. “But I know that I can’t skate my best if I don’t completely commit myself to the program and thus I don’t let myself feel any doubt—that’s what you will have to do if you want to win.”

“You think I still can—the gold will be Gracie’s if she goes clean and they are going to want to have Ashley on the podium,” Zhenya had already thought through this all slowly when she had spoken about it with Eteri planning out the entire competition. “I messed it all up when I got my combination wrong in the short and I had to change the plan.”

Yuzu’s gaze focused in on her and Zhenya couldn’t help but shift uncertainly in her seat as she felt him analysing her taking in everything that was going on and she could almost see all of the cogs whirling round within his head. “You can still win if you want to Evgenia. You just need to decide.”

“You sound like an old man sometimes Yuzu,” Zhenya said smiling at him gratefully. He’d snapped her out of her despondent move and instead of her wanting to give up Zhenya know couldn’t help but feel like she could actually do it considering that Yuzu believed in her even if she didn’t believe in herself. “Dispensing adages of wisdom to all of the young’uns.”

Yuzu pouted at her and Zhenya felt her heart skip a beat and she dug her nails into the back on her hand forcing her to focus—Zhenya was supposed to be over all of this now. They were friends and that meant that Zhenya was not allowed to keep on fangirling over him in the way she could when they were juniors. “I’m not that old yet I’m scarcely twenty. It’s not my fault that everyone else is getting younger.”

She laughed easily and Zhenya could still feel the tears that had dried on her cheeks, “Thank you Yuzu—I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t for you.”

“Wallow at the bottom of the back stairs presumably,” Yuzu said joking and Zhenya grinned bumping her shoulder against his to tease him back.

Since Sima had left at the end of he last season Zhenya had had no one to confide in properly about this type of stuff because whilst she loved Eteri both of them knew that despite how much the pair of them might care about each other that Zhenya wasn’t the only person who Eteri coached and that she wasn’t irreplaceable. “You know what I mean though don’t you.”

“Yeah,” Yuzu admitted quietly his voice so soft that Zhenya had to crane her neck towards him to hear what he was saying. “Your company isn’t half bad either though. You always surprise me whenever I talk to you and I like that.”

“Is that a compliment,” Zhenya teased back fiddling with a bracelet that was on her wrist unsure with what she was exactly supposed to do and what he wanted from her because she couldn’t pin down whatever filled his eyes.

Yuzu’s lips twitched to the side in wry amusement, “Maybe.” He paused and they watched each other slowly each one unwilling to look away from the other whilst also not wanting to speak to anyone and the silence stretched on until Yuzu’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he scowled at his phone before burying it back it to his pocket. 

“What is it?” Zhenya asked curious trying to work out what had occurred on his phone to elicit a reaction from him. 

“It’s just Brian,” Yuzu said simply fiddling with the case of his phone but Zhenya could see it vibrate in his pocket and Yuzu’s subsequent flinch. “And you have to get to bed Little Z,” Yuzu said and when Zhenya rolled her eyes at him he merely fixed her with a stern gaze. “You have to compete tomorrow and you need to bring everything and for that you need your sleep.”

“I’m not little,” Zhenya protested though the nick name had grown on her since he had first started calling her that pushing herself up to her feet her legs slightly shaky as her right foot had gone to sleep. “And I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll win for you.”

She turned then and took several steps up the stairs with the sound of her feet being the only noise in the otherwise almost deserted stairway. A flight up Zhenya glanced back to Yuzu sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his hands buried in his dark hair not moving. 

…

 

The skate was good and Zhenya did everything perfectly adding exactly whatever she needed to every movement with every line continued and every jump landed perfectly. She couldn’t make errors and when she performed it she could just think of the story she was trying to tell and she performed it to her very finger tips feeling the music as it swelled up around her.

When she exited the ice Eteri was happy and she whispered stuff into Zhenya’s ear but she couldn’t hear any of because all she was doing was scanning the area around the rink for the slight figure of belonging to Yuzu. The seconds in the kiss and cry passed and Zhenya tried to work out if she had done enough to win. With a skate like that Zhenya should have done enough to beat everyone except Gracie and then it would come down to the three points that Gracie had beaten her by in the short program. 

As her score came out at last Zhenya could hear the screaming around her and Eteri and Sergei both erupting into cheers shaking her trying to prompt a response from Zhenya. Her score was high higher than anything Zhenya had scored before and it was only as she tuned into the commentary that she had set a world record. She turned to Sergei to confirm it and Zhenya laughed at his bulging eyes everything was buzzing around her even without all of the other skaters having gone Zhenya had a guaranteed win as Gracie even clean wouldn’t be able to come within three points of her. 

Staring forwards Zhenya spotted Yuzu’s slim figure still dressed in his training clothes, as he wasn’t competing until that afternoon and she felt her breath hitch slightly as she watched him clad in his tight fitting training clothes as he moved around his eyes fixed on the kiss and cry and where she was sitting.

“I need to go,” she whispered to Eteri in Russian and her coach frowned about to say something but Zhenya darted off heading towards Yuzu. He spotted her within seconds as Zhenya ducked in and around of people ignoring or responding briefly to the comments from the people around her and smiled warmly before making his way to her. 

“You did it,” he said simply once they were face to face and she could only now see the bags under his eyes—how late up had he stayed on those stairs once she had gone to bed .

Zhenya laughed shaking her head almost breathlessly, “Only because of you—that’s the best I’ve ever done that program.”

“Nonsense Zhenya,” Yuzu said and before Zhenya really realised she was wrapped in his arms again just like the night before and she couldn’t hep but wonder at how this had all happened. “It was all you little Z.” He paused and Zhenya could hear his heart thudding against her. “You’ve won.”

She wanted to say something to complain at Yuzu calling her little for what seemed to be the 1000th time but as he held her with the triumph from her victory and world record filling her with warmth Zhenya didn’t say anything. Instead she just enjoyed letting him hold her feeling light and free for the first time in months and if it hadn't been for the screaming crowds and the distant sound of classical music that was being skated to Zhenya would almost have thought that they could be just a normal boy and girl but as they seperated and Zhenya took in all of the people in the stands, the other skaters and the press she knew they would never be just normal.


	6. Skate Canada 2016-Ontario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Anne who reminded me about this story so that I couldn't just leave it unfinished and chocotella for inspiring me with a new one shot.

**Skate Canada 2016–Ontario**

“Evgenia is that you,” a voice exclaimed from behind her and Zhenya craned her head around both Eteri and Sergei to spot the lean figure that was Yuzuru Hanyu standing a few metres back behind them having only just entered the room.

She couldn’t help but snort as his surprised face and Orser’s world weary one as he clutched the pooh tissue box, “You knew I was down for this event didn’t you.”

Yuzu laughed himself running a hand through his hair looking almost frazzled and it wasn’t helping Zhenya maintain her fierce competitive manner, “Of course, I messaged you about it earlier this summer. Me, you and Misha it’ll be perfect.” He had messaged her at the beginning of the summer and even just before the tours that they had gone on together sending happy emojis when he’d realised they be at the same GP event in Canada. But as the days stretched longer and May became June which became July he’d stopped messaging her and when he’d ignored her sole attempt to resume contact Zhenya had stopped messaging him. Instead she had focussed on training spending long hours on the ice and in the studio until she could feel the results pay off in her body as she gained power and strength refusing to be a one season wonder like everyone had said she’d be.

Zhenya glanced at Eteri nervously before murmuring her excuses in Russian before grasping Yuzu’s arm in a firm yet yielding grip as she pulled him to the side allowing her to talk quietly without alerting the entire room and both of their coaches. “It sounds perfect,” She answered at last. Misha had somehow picked up on whatever was going on with her and Yuzu which even know Zhenya didn’t completely understand and stepping in had become a crucial part of their friendship whom even when Zhenya wished she could spend more time Yuzu couldn’t want to get rid of.

“You know I missed you,” Yuzu folded his arms up eying her head to toe and Zhenya felt her skin crawl under his curious gaze. She was about to feel uncomfortable his soft words lingering in the air echoing in her mind until his lips turned up in laughter and he said “And you have most certainly grown again. Soon you’ll end up taller than me.”

Zhenya glanced up at Yuzu who loomed over her by over four inches scrunching up her nose in thought, “You can’t joke about things like that. Do you know what Eteri would do if she heard you predicting that I would grow that tall--?” 

“No,” Yuzu said cutting Zhenya off mid rant. He glanced to the side quickly and whilst Zhenya couldn’t see who he was looking at she was able to make a pretty good guess. Turning back to face her he lifted a hand towards Zhenya’s face to brush a lock of hair behind her ear leaning in as he did to whisper, “And I don’t particularly care.”

Evgenia shook her head at this his words finally puncturing her confused brain that seemed to trickle through possibilities and ideas as though they were honey but now she had been snapped back to reality. Stepping back Zhenya remembered who she was and why she was here and behind her she could hear Eteri clear her throat impatiently whilst Brian seemed to be sniggering slightly. “I need to go and prepare to skate. I have a practise session soon and if you know what’s best for you, you should to.”

He turned to look at her turning his pleading eyes on her and Zhenya could feel regret coil up in the base of her stomach. “But we are not going to have any time together. We’re scarcely ever even on the same continent.” 

“We can talk later,” Zhenya promised blithely trying to shove down the pang of regret and she would. Zhenya always kept her promises when it came to her friends. “If you text me after we’ve both finished competing then we can talk for as long as you like.”

Yuzu glanced up through his dark lashes and Zhenya’s breath caught slightly in her throat seeing those dark eyes fixed on her so intently, “Sounds perfect.”

Zhenya glanced away trying to think up a witty retort to hide the fact her stomach had just fallen into her shoes but by the time she had looked back he had disappeared away from her. As she watched he called out Satoko’s name with the petite Japanese lady turning to talk to him In Japanese and Zhenya turned back to Eteri who was watching her unimpressed before mouthing, “Focus” at her.

Nodding brusquely Zhenya pushed in her headphones letting the music wash through her before leaving the room to get ready to skate.

…

She avoided him for the rest of the competition as she hopscotched her way to victory in both programs avoiding the distractions that he provided. She just needed to put things in the boxes they belonged in and Yuzu had to be in one far from her skating. Despite his cavalier words she had grown over the offseason and her jumps weren’t as good and she couldn’t afford to mess up now. As Eteri said this was her season to loose and she wasn’t about to let it all go like it had for Liza and Julia. He’d texted her once after her short in congratulations and Evgenia had spied him hurrying towards the kiss and cry after the long when her victory had been sealed. She’d hidden herself amongst the mass of flower girls asking for an autograph though and told Sergei to scare him off which he was all to happy to do because she didn’t know what to say. 

“Zhenya,” Misha said from behind her startling her out of her thoughts. 

Zhenya turned towards Misha nervously—he’d always been one of her closest friends and if anyone would be able to see the turmoult that was filling her it would be him, “You made it. You didn’t respond to my message asking you to meet early.”

“No,” Misha said dryly perching himself down on the bench beside Zhenya and she couldn’t help but feel dread filling her stomach as he looked at her appraisingly. “I was messaging Yuzu to see if he had also been invited and had more details just be early.”

The dread she had felt in her stomach twisted itself around painfully at this and Zhenya realised that look of appraisal must be a result of whatever Yuzu had told him, “It’s not like that I promise.”

“You don’t even know what he said yet,” Misha laughed and Zhenya sighed internally in relief that at least he didn’t hate her. 

Zhenya frowned pensively whilst Misha was silent as though he wanted her to ask the question that hung between them. The seconds stretched out until Zhenya felt her will power break and she heard herself say, “What did he say then.”

“Just that you’ve been ignoring him, running away whenever he sees you and he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong.” Zhenya grimaced it sounded stupid when he said it like that. “So not that much really. He was more confused than informative,” Misha added dryly.

“Well I mean he’s right on that but in my defence I only ran away from him once and I can guarantee it was more stressful for me than him. Those flower girls can get really violent when they want that autograph.” Zhenya said chin held high trying to make a joke out of it all.

“Evgenia Armanovna Medvedeva,” Misha rebuked softly raising an eyebrow at her unimpressed. “What’s going on.”

“It’s really dumb,” she confessed looking at Misha pleadingly as though that would be enough, but he shook his head unimpressed encouraging her to go on. “But I don’t have time to deal with Yuzu right now I need to focus on my skating, and I know that if I actually talk to him all of my willpower will go and I’ll get distracted. Like I was so frustrated at him for not talking to me all summer and then I saw him again here and I wasn’t angry anymore though I had every right to be and I can’t afford that.”

The torrent of words flowed out of her as she looked at her hands neatly clasped with her loose hair blocking her face from Misha’s prying gaze. “What is it?” she asked when Misha didn’t say anything for a few moments before glancing up at Misha who was focused on something behind her. Evgenia turned around to the one and only Yuzuru Hanyu standing behind her, “Misha.”

“I told him not to come,” Misha said defensively. 

“But you did tell him that we were meeting early before the gala practice actually started. What did you expect him to do considering everything?” Zhenya said frustrated. “I’m just going to go back to my room—Eteri will make up some excuse for my absence.”

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Yuzu said softly not moving from where he had been standing when she had finally noticed him. 

“Well then let’s talk. You’ve heard it all anyway so what else is there to hide,” Evgenia said harshly and she could see him wince at her words but she didn’t care. “Misha please leave you’ve done enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Misha apologised before standing up to leave and Evgenia held herself still until he was out of sight.  
“What are you looking at,” She bit back at Yuzu unwilling to bend because the anger filling her felt so good and she couldn’t afford to let it go.

“I didn’t realise,” Yuzu said softly his words filling the arena despite their quietness.

Zhenya sighed ruefully, “Of course you didn’t. Why would you know that I wanted to give up so many times this offseason or how hard it was to deal with growing when you didn’t ask me or even message me because you’d forgotten.”

“It’s my fault Zhenya I’m sorry,” Yuzu said walking forwards and sitting down where Misha had but it was entirely too close and Zhenya preferred the distance they had maintained previously. “I should have kept on messaging you but I couldn’t I needed some separation after the shows and,” He swallowed hard cutting off his sentence mid word but his unsuccessful worlds that he couldn’t say sat heavily between them as did her tearful breakdown. “I didn’t realise it would hurt you.”

“Why would it. I’m just another Russian girl. Did you ever message Julia after the Olympics like you promised,” Zhenya said her eyes fixed beyond his head. She hadn’t brought up Julia since last year with anyone—Eteri didn’t let anyone mention her at the rink but she knew that everyone just saw her as the shadow of everything that Julia had been and could have been.

Yuzu winced at her words but he ploughed on regardless, “What do you want me to say. Cause I said that I’m sorry but you are not being fair on me either. How do you think I felt when you blew me off and got your coaches to get rid of me cause you couldn’t face me.”

“I just didn’t know what to do. All I felt like I could do was run somehow,” Zhenya said wincing.

He smiled and Zhenya didn’t understand why—there was nothing to smile about, “That’s how I felt this summer. Except it’s a lot easier to avoid someone when they are in another continent instead of the same hotel and rink.” Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh slightly and she could feel all the tension that had built up within her disappear. “Besides your coach the old guy is very amusing despite or perhaps because of his thick Russian accent.” 

“Sergei Viktorovich,” Zhenya said incredulously. “What did he say to you because he never told me.”

Yuzu grinned back at her, “He said many things and I don’t think I can repeat some of them with such young ears present but that I should go easy on you and that sometimes you just need a hug and not to judge you for that.”

Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh at that, “He’s like a second father to me you know in a way even Eteri isn’t. After my dad left he kind of stepped into that role for me if that makes sense—he made me into who I am today.”

“Well then he’s done a very good job,” Yuzu said smiling fondly at her. “Did you know that he was coached by Victor Kudriatsev—like the one who coached Sergei Volkov, Ilia Kulik and Ilia Klimkin.”

“Yeah. I mean he coached like half of Russia,” Zhenya said smiling wryly. “Besides like Sergei Volkhov’s son coaches at Sambo so its not that big a deal.”

“Sergei Volkov’s son coaches at Sambo and it’s not a big dead,” Yuzu parroted back at her. “Are you aware of how you are brutally killing my inner fan boy with these sweeping statements of yours.”

“You come to Russia and I’ll introduce you to all of them—the figure skating world isn’t that big so everyone knows everything,” Evgenia said smiling.

“Rostelecom next year,” Yuzu joked and Zhenya laughed weakly drained by the competition and her encounter with Yuzu that had sapped all of her strength. “We good though,” he said softly reaching forward to grasp her folded hands.

“Yeah,” Zhenya agreed feeling the warmth from his hands fill hers as he held them gently. “We’re good I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've been MIA and as much as I'd like to say that I'll be back to my Operation MYRJ updating habits I probably won't be because at the moment I need to prioritise other things so updates may be random and far and few between but I like to think I won't abandon any of my stories--at least that's my aim. I'll try to keep updates on when to expect stuff on my twitter if anyone still cares about my stories so if anyone would be interested.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me to the end of this note and have a happy new year  
> VerityXxX


End file.
